school is not always hell
by chiachi26
Summary: A/N please read. the summary is inside. warning lemon yaoi and swearing. so if you dont like, dont read. KxH. TxT.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of wolf rain. but I do own the story lol.

Summary: the pack goes to school. Kiba and Tsume are the bad boys of their school and no one dares walks in their path. But when two brothers, Toboe and Hige join the school then boys talk interest in the said brothers. sparks fly and emotions run wild. what will happen in the end. Warning boy and boy, lemon and swearing. So if you don't like. then don't't read. YAOI & LEMON.

chapter one

It was another Monday morning at Shiza high school. Home of the wild jocks and territory of the smartest students. Kiba Inoue was walking along with his childhood friend and cousin, Tsume. Kiba was dressed in his usual attire. A black leather jacket with matching black pants. his neatly groomed hair was dazzling leaving all the girl behind them by the locker whispering lustful gossip. Under his jacket he wore a black tank top, which showed off his nicely curved muscles. with his black addidas shoe. anyone would think he was a emo but that was not the case. Kiba, 19 years old was the most popular to most girls and some boys at their school. He was known as 'demon wolf' because he tore a a guy's throat for looking to hard at him.

Tsume, also19 years old, was a case no one could understand. He wore a similar outfit to Kiba but had on a spiked boots and wore no tank top. Instead, his jacket was zipped up and his pants knee caps were slit in horizontal lines. He was just as sexy as Kiba but no one, not even girls open up verbal or physically to him. They stayed a far distance from Tsume because he had an aura around him like death. Neither sex, approach him because of the fear of losing their lives. They called Tsume the 'Shinigami', because his aura was only scary enough to scare the most positive and cheerful person away.

"Tsume I heard that there are new students coming". Kiba announced unexpectedly.

"And how did you come across this news. By the way, why are you telling me this, when I obviously don't care about who ever the students are". Tsume answered without looking at Kiba. Kiba just shrugged and continue walking. They exited the school building and walked out under a tree, because they were early and school did not start for one more hour.

Tsume and Toboe Tsume and Toboe Tsume and Toboe...

"HIGAAAAAAAA, get up your going to be late for our first day of school. Hige come on we have to go to school" a boy with feminine looks and a female structured body yelled from the kitchen of the Youichi household. Toboe, a 17 year old tried hopelessly to get his lazy ass 18 year old brother, Hige out of bed. But failed miserably.

"Hige your going to miss breakfast. there will be no more bacon left" Toboe exclaimed. In 3 minutes Hige was down the stairs, hair brushed, and read for school, looking around for bacon.

"I'm up where is the bacon. I'm up." Hige said, while Toboe was not surprised by the fast mood just laughed and handed him his bag, lunch and a carry away container filled with bacons, eggs, plantain and bread. He handed him the fork and a box of orange juice..

" Come on. You can eat while we walk to school. I already ate" Toboe said, sounding too much like a mother for his own good. They were out of the door in identical dressing. They both were wearing a brownish red jacket and a white shirt beneath and a brown army like pant, but was cut short at the knees. As they walked for thirty minutes, they came upon the school and entered the gates. As soon as they stepped into the hall way, the boys were met face to face with a teacher, Mr.. wheeler.

"Ahem, welcome boys to our lovely school. If you too will follow me, I will be your guide and give you your schedules", the teacher said with too much vigour. The boys looked at the man and they shrugged. While they were walking everyone moved to the side as if parting like a crowd. Toboe did not think anything of it because he was too naive, but Hige found it weird because everyone was whispering. After Mr. wheeler finished showing them around, they were heading to their first class,English. As soon as they stepped in they introduced themselves and began class. when the class was finished Toboe and Hige met up under the a tree and sat down eating their lunch, but was disturbed when they heard a low growl and saw people gathering around two tall boy heading toward them.

To be continued. hey guys you have to tell me about this one I kind did some change up in this story about. remember if you are going to flame, make sure you have ideas. ^ ^

chi cha


End file.
